A Man's Best Friend
by emptycans
Summary: Ficlet in which Kurt has to put his dog to sleep. Enter his new vet, Sebastian.


**Warning(s): **Death of an animal

* * *

One look at Kurt and people would know that he was just barely hanging on as he silently cried into his dog's fur. He was crying and petting the three legged German Shepard's fur at the same time, his face buried in the silky coat. He had just bathed him that morning, wanting to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

A few onlookers gave sympathetic glances but said nothing, knowing there was nothing they could say to help the hurting boy. They themselves were there to get their animals just checked out, but knew how much it hurts letting someone you love go. Especially a pet.

After a soft _thank you _Finn turned away from the receptonists desk and walked back over to Kurt, falling into the seat beside him. He rubbed his step-brother's back while they waited for the inevitable.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt lifted his head from his dogs fur to look at the vet assistant who was holding the door open for him, a sad smile playing on her pretty face.

"You can do this bro," Finn said quietly, patting Kurt on the back.

Kurt bit his lip as he quickly dried his tears on his sleeve. Now wasn't a time to be crying, he had to be brave. He got up from his seat and gently placed his dog on the floor, ushering him along.

This had to be the longest walk of Kurt's life. The hallways seemed endless as his boots smacked against the tiles, the sound of his dogs nails clicking against the floor almost sending him into a breakdown.

"Now Kurt, the veterinarian you typically meet with, Dr. Roberts, has been reassigned to another office. You've been redirected to a Dr. Smythe."

Kurt's step faltered, his breath hitching in his throat.

It couldn't – No. It's _impossible._ There is surely more than one Smythe out there. Kurt almost snorted at the idea of a snobby Sebastian Smythe actually having a heart and wanting to help animals.

Kurt nodded to the vet's assistant – Kara, her name tag read - and he curiously glanced down at his best friend, who just looked at him and licked his hand. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He never imagined it would be this difficult.

The three finally arrived to Dr. Smythe's office. Kara gently pushed open the door and Kurt let out a sigh, his suspicions confirmed. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Sebastian Smythe, white lap coat and clipboard in hand. As Sebastian was looking over information on Kurt's dog, Kurt took the time to evaluate the man standing before him.

Time had actually done the man some good. He still had his hair styled up, and his face still annoyed Kurt more than anything, but he couldn't help but admit that, while he strongly disliked Sebastian, he looked... good.

Really good.

"Ah, Kurt. It's been a while." Well at least his voice hadn't changed. Thank God for the little things.

Sebastian looked up from his clipboard and smiled gently towards Kurt, but there was a little spark behind his eyes that Kurt couldn't quite decipher, but it still made him shiver.

"Sebastian. Or should I say _Dr. Smythe_."

Kurt pulled a watery smile before crouching down to stroke his dog's fur. He wouldn't let himself cry. Not infront of Sebastian.

Kara was flitting around the room, prepping everything and also trying to give Kurt a bit of privacy, which he was grateful for. He wondered if everyone that came in here cried their eyes out like a little baby. Somehow he doubted it.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to stare into those green eyes he had grown acquainted with in high school.

"Kurt," Sebastian sighed. "I typically advise my patients to not be in the room for this. I don't want this to be your last memory of your dog."

A few tears spilled and Kurt choked on his words as he shook his head.

"N—No, I have to be here. H—He's my best friend. We stay by each other's side no matter what."

"If this is what you want," Sebastian said softly, whispering something to Kara who nodded and patted Kurt on his shoulder before helping lift the dog onto the bed.

Kurt smiled through his tears as he spoke to his dog, gently petting him on the head as they inserted the IV.

"Griffin, you're such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. I love you, buddy. Okay? I love you." He kissed Griffin's head, inhaling the smell of his dog shampoo which was still lingering in the thick fur.

Sebastian had to restrain himself from looking at Kurt. Just hearing Kurt whisper to his dog was painful enough. This wasn't an easy job, being the one who had to put someone's best friend down. His heart clenched in his chest as he inserted the serum into Griffin's IV drip.

"You're doing so well, Griffin. You're such a good boy." He said gently, watching as Griffin's eyes slowly started closing.

Kurt felt the color drain from his face when his dog's precious, kind eyes started drooping.

"Gr—Griffin. Griffin?"

Kurt retracted his hand from where it had been on his dog's fur. Sebastian watched his face fall, tears streaming down his already pale cheeks.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly walked backwards until he was up against the wall. He dug the heel of his palm into his eyes, trying to stop more tears from leaking out of his eyes. He let out a quiet sob, trying to muffle it best he could.

Kara looked up from where she was checking Griffin's vitals and she felt tears of her own behind her eyes.

"Kurt I-" Sebastian dropped a hand to her shoulder and shook his head, motioning for her to go and get one of the other doctors. She nodded and, with one last look at Kurt, left, the door swinging behind her.

Once she was out of the room, Sebastian removed Griffin's collar. He walked over to where Kurt was leaning against the wall, his face buried in his arms. He kneeled in front of him, his arm outstretched with the collar in his hand.

Kurt lifted his head up and looked at Sebastian, searching his green eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sincerity and sympathy he found in them. Taking Griffin's collar he said the only thing he could.

"Thank you."

* * *

It's been a week. A week since he had to let his best friend go. A week since his world had changed drastically.

Kurt threw himself back into work, maybe a little to quickly. But he didn't care. He couldn't stay in the empty apartment by himself, constant reminders of Griffin still lingered.

Kurt found himself still missing Griffin, but he knew he did the right thing. He didn't want Griffin in pain and that's all the cancer would've brought. Seeing Griffin's once full of life eyes change into ones that only showed pain was the worst.

It was a Saturday when Kurt was forced to stay home. His boss and co-workers thought he was putting to much pressure on himself. He disagreed but, naturally, he lost that argument, so instead he was at home, snacking and sketching the latest fall designs, the TV playing softly in the background.

The doorbell rang and Kurt jumped, almost dropping his sketchbook. It wasn't exactly unusual for someone to be visiting him – Rachel came over more times than not, but this particular time Kurt made it clear he wanted to be left alone. The only people he could really face were his family, who had just left and flown back to Ohio after staying with Kurt for a couple days.

Kurt sighed and placed his sketchbook onto the coffee table, getting up to answer the door. Shock was written all over his face when he opened it, revealing none other than Sebastian Smythe.

And he wasn't alone.

He was holding a very energetic pug who looked no older than three months.

Kurt couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. This Sebastian was much different than the one he knew in highschool. This Sebastian almost looked comical holding the puppy, who was trying to bite his nose.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly when he saw Kurt looking at him.

"This little rascal needed a home. I thought you'd enjoy the company."

There was a faint blush on Sebastian's cheeks, which the puppy was licking while trying to jump out of his arms at the same time.

"Does this cutie have a name?" Kurt asked before reaching for the puppy.

"His name's Kennedy. I've already given him a check up and everything."

Kurt held the biggest smile as he locked eyes with Sebastian, holding Kennedy to his chest.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"No problem," Sebastian replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"The mighty Sebastian Smythe being shy, huh?" Kurt smirked before realization dawned on him. "Wait. How do you know where I live?"

At Kurt's raised eyebrow, Sebastian looked down at his shoes, the blush more fierce on his face.

"Um, I... uh..."

"I think you went through my files for nefarious purposes," Kurt said cheekily before giggling as Kennedy licked his cheek.

"I – what – you – _no!_" Sebastian exclaimed with a wave of his hand. The smile wouldn't stay off his face as he watched Kurt.

"Well, you're here. And you brought me the cutest pug I've ever seen. Why don't you come in and help me get him acquainted with his new home?" Kurt said, stepping aside to let Sebastian in.

"I sense you're using this puppy for nefarious purposes," Sebastian replied, walking into the small apartment, turning back to Kurt. Kurt grinned and closed the door, slipping past his guest.

"Oh, I know I am. At least I can admit it."

Kurt winked before turning away and walking back into his house, cooing at the new addition to his family and promising lots of treats and cuddling.

Sebastian could only trail behind like a puppy himself.


End file.
